bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ryukou/Sephiroth Invades!
Joining the 21-year-old spiky blonde in The League of FF7 Anarchists is Zakuro of the BakuThieves and he means the real deal on being every TakuBech's worst nightmare! Warning: Spoilers abound. This is not a parody translation. EPISODE 16: Zakuro Invades! Harubaru: You can do it, Sho! Sho: I don't even know if we have that kind of power. Koh: We definitely have a lot to catch up with Harubaru and Raichi. Koh: What the...he's not even using his index finger to shoot! Harubaru/Raichi/Sho: W-What?! Tatsuma: This is bad! What are we gonna do... Sho: What did he just do? Zakuro: I finally found you, elusive Sechs Tavanel. Raich i: What was that which went through me just now... Harubaru: Just who the heck are you and you're happy about this? Zakuro: I am Zakuro, a BakuTech. You two should brawl me. (Note: In BakuTech, there is a so-called "The Title of BakuTech" BakuTeku no Shougou which refers to Brawlers possessing these Convert System Bakugan ) Raichi: Brawl...?! Zakuro: This Dio Sivac and Bone Skuls will be your worst nightmare. Harubaru: Dio Sivac...and Bone Skuls... Raichi: Those Bakugan look overwhelming. Master Jyou: Why do I feel a strong surge of evil power in those two Bakugan...and this man's power too... Zakuro Will you brawl me...or will you not? Harubaru: Whoever you are, I'll still beat you! Koh: HOLD IT! Harubaru: Huh? Koh: This is our battle, hence we must finish it! Zakuro: Heh. Tatsuma: He...he raised up a new field! Zakuro: Fine then, if you two wish to continue fighting me. Tatsuma: Just what are they going to do now...? Sho: KOOOOOOH!!! Koh: Big Brother! Koh: BAKUTECH PRIDE ROCK!! Harubaru: YEAH! He stopped him! Raichi: It's going to Pop Out! Zakuro: Descend, Evil Deity. Koh: GAAAAAH!!! Sho: Koh! Koh: ugh...! Raichi: What did just Sivac threw... Zakuro: The Evil Deity, Savac Master Jyou: He managed to knock him out too... Harubaru: What Bakugan he has... Zakuro: Sivac Critical K.O. (Tavanel probably doesn't have as much power as Sivac.) Sho: Falco... Koh: Leoness... Raichi: Savac causing that much damage even if he only used his pinky finger to shoot. This Zakuro... Zakuro: I dare you. I dare the next one to fight me now. Time is of the essence. Koh: Not over yet! Sho: Right, Koh. It's not over until we say so! Koh: Indeed, big brother! Zakuro: So you really want me to destroy your Bakugan, huh? Harubaru: Sho! Koh! Sho: We're fine. I won't let myself lose to this guy. Harubaru: He used his pinky finger again... Raichi: Why didn't he aimed for Critical K.O. just yet... Koh: I'll show you why its wrong to mess with us! GO LEONESS!! Koh and Sho: WAAAAAAAH?! Sho: Falco... Koh: Leoness... Sho: FAAAAALCOOOOO!!! Zakuro: You two got what you deserve. Harubaru: What tremendous power... END OF EPISODE For those who want this week's TakuBech lulz DIS PEAR, here's the episode's video courtesy of Nintendocan. :D I am definitely pleased with this week's episode for the following reasons: *White-haired pretty boy walks into the ruins with malevolent presence = EPIC DIS PEAR! *NO WANZER, Just the bishounen! YAY! (I wish Scouter will also appear) *Zakuro's voice is how I imagined it to be: Deep, brooding and tempting which befits him as he's a white-haired pretty boy. (Oh and did I referenced the Unseen Battle Announcer? All this time, he's apparently Zakuro...or was he? XD) "Sivac Critical K.O." - Zakuro ignores the presence of the Battle Announcer ~ COOLEST PART! XD *Finally some real action involving the Grif Brothers! ...and Banned Failco fighting bravely up to the end instead of just failing for the lulz. Makes me kinda wish Tatsuma's Couch Potato will also do the same thing someday... *Left me wondering and speculating about what possibly happened to Master Blueblaze and Team Sprocket. Until the next week's TakuBech DIS PEAR! Category:Blog posts Category:BakuNews